In mobile device web development, a mashup is an application, for example a client or a cloud-based hosted application, that combines and uses source data, presentation, and/or functionality (resources) from two or more sources to create new services offering enriched resources. The main characteristics of a mashup are combination, visualization, and aggregation and imply easy, fast integration, frequently using open application programming interface (API)s and/or data sources to produce the enriched resources even if not necessarily the original reason for producing the source resources. While making existing data more useful, mashup implementations are typically non-generic, that is they are specifically designed for an intended purpose and require particularly implemented interfaces, support, and maintenance due to their design. Non-generic mashups provide little in the way of reuse and increase a total cost of ownership when using mashups.